Equipment stands have been in use for many years. These stands have been used for applications ranging from signage and displays, to measuring equipment, to photography. One of the purposes of these stands, which generally are three legged members or tripods, is to provide a stable, usually level, mount for the materials or devices to be used. To this end, these stands have used collapsible legs which permitted the user to locate the stand where desired and adjust the extension of each leg so as to achieve level, regardless of the contour of the supporting surface. Because these devices are generally portable, much attention has been given to constructing these devices so as to be very light and compact.
In areas of the art where relatively level and smooth support surfaces are encountered, more attention has been given to equipment stands having a very rigid structure. These stands are generally heavier than units designed to be portable. In order to provide mobility, these stands often have caster wheels attached to the legs, thereby permitting easy movement of the stand. When a stationary stand is desired, the caster wheels may be locked in place or individually rotated so as to no longer contact the supporting surface.
Noticeably lacking, however, is a portable unit having wheels which permit easy transportation of the stand, especially when the stand has equipment mounted thereto. For example, in the field of photography, a still camera and telephoto lens can weigh in excess of 10 kg. To avoid wasted time mounting and demounting the photographic equipment from the stand when transporting the same, the equipment often times remains mounted to the stand. This requires the photographer to not only carry the stand, but also the photographic equipment. While a gadget bag or other container for the equipment may assist the photographer in transporting loose equipment, no such carrying device exists for the stand and mounted equipment. Moreover, even if a suitable carrying means existed, the user must shoulder the entire weight.